In magnetic resonance imaging, a failure of gradient coils may occur if the temperature of the gradient coils exceeds a predetermined limit temperature. In order to solve this problem, for example, a method is considered in which thermometers are installed in the gradient coils and the imaging sequence is discontinued if the measured temperature exceeds the limit temperature. Another method is considered in which an imaging sequence in which there is no concern as to the temperature of the gradient coil temperature exceeding the predetermined limit temperature is executed.
However, the former case is wasteful as the imaging sequence is all of a sudden discontinued when the temperature exceeds the limit. Furthermore, the latter method does not educe in full the potential endowed by the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus.